


Gaslight, Gunslinger

by MissShellfishBeach



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Italian Mafia, Mafia! Gerard, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShellfishBeach/pseuds/MissShellfishBeach
Summary: In which Gerard Way tries to help Winter out of the situation she's in, but might just end up putting her in even more danger than she was in before.





	1. "Woman"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! What's up? I'm Ellie and I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it! I'll be posting a lot more on this account so if you're interested, go check it out! Anyway, I wanted to say real quick that each chapter will be named after a song I feel fits the vibe in general. This first one is Woman by Kesha. Hope you enjoy! *kisses*

"This conversation is over, I'm leaving."

  
"Look, I'm not trying to be a dick here, Snow, but I seriously think you should reconsider your relationship with that vile excuse for a woman."

 

"That ' _vile excuse for a woman_ ' is my girlfriend! You will _not_ talk about her like that in front of me!" Winter Kirijo practically screeched at her friend, Kellin, while slamming her glittery black manicured nailed hand down harshly against his dining table. Her body was small and her hands were half the size of his, yet the boom that resonated throughout the room was powerful enough to make him jump way out of his seat. How was it possible for someone so small to be so intimidating?

 

Kellin paused, unsure if it was really safe to continue talking. It was kind of a well known fact that Winter had an especially short, extra flammable fuse. Sometimes, all you had to do was breathe on it, and a flame would ignite. He thought about opening his mouth to apologize for the insult, but Winter's rage filled eyes bore into his, eerie and unblinking. Her stare kept him silent. 

 

After a few more uncomfortable bouts of tense quietness, Winter pursed her ruddy lips and finally moved her hand off the table. She readjusted her white blouse cuff and pulled her dark red sweater down a bit further. Clearing her throat, she smoothed down the invisible wrinkles of her black cigarette pants, then reached into her pocket briefly to pull out a white, powdered filled bag. She carelessly tossed it onto the table in front of him, shifting her weight to one foot. They gave each other expectant looks.

 

"If I recall correctly, I came over here to bring you your drugs and to get paid. Not to listen to you criticize my life choices."

 

"I wasn't criticizing your-" Kellin started, but was cut short by the knife that was Winter's voice.

 

"Whatever you were doing, it wasn't your place. It is _not_ your place." she clarified without giving her dark haired friend a chance to reply before turning on her velvet colored stilettos and walking away. Just as her delicate hand made contact with the doorknob, Kellin called out to her.

 

"I don't like when you do that, y'know."

 

"You don'y like a majority of what I do." she shot back. Kellin shook his head.

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

"Then what did you mean?"

 

"This," he suddenly stood up as if he had something really important to say. "Talking to me--to us! like we're business clients-"

 

"That's what you are, are you not?" she tested with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I-I guess, technically speaking. But we're your _friends_ , Winter. We're supposed to be going out, getting drunk and doing bad karaoke performances together, not discussing payment plans and scheduling appointments just to _see_ you."

 

She turned around for a brief moment, making full eye contact with him. Reddish-brown met oceanic blue and Kellin gulped while searching her face for any hint of emotion or empathy. But instead, he found null disinterest. She looked bored, and she looked at him like he was a nuisance. Her eyebrow was quirked as if to say, 'is that all?'. And in that moment, Kellin's heart dropped and he knew that they'd truly lost the spunky, spontaneous little ball of sunshine everyone fell in love with. Clearly, this wasn't the same Winter they knew a year ago.

 

"What has that woman turned you into..."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Kellin shook his head. "Nothing."

 

She shot him an annoyed glare before yanking open the door and strutting away without another word. Her sharp heels clicked and clacked against the concrete and as she walked, she gently ran her fingers over the neat bun atop her head, making sure it was still as perfect as it was this morning. A curtain of milky white hair was swept across her forehead, and there were two long locks hanging down on either side, framing her slim, heart shaped face. Her pouty lips were puckered ever so slightly, and it almost looked as if she were on the brink if grinning.

 

That microscopic hint of a grin faded just as quickly as it appeared when Winter was suddenly reminded of the presence of her... _partner_. Or more accurately, the boy she was forced to bring with her all the time during her 'shifts'. All of a sudden, she wanted to run back inside to where Kellin was and leave _him_ out here until he got the hint by himself. He was the real nuisance, here. She's convinced her boss is punishing her for something she wasn't aware of. Either that, or he _really_ loves seeing her suffer. Why else would he make her work with this annoying little mule boy? He wasn't even good for anything much more than carrying heavy objects and asking too many questions. Questions she just eventually ignored. In fact, she's decided to ignore his presence entirely, only acknowledging his existence when she absolutely needs to. 

 

Lo and behold, there was that chubby blonde man with a weird hat fetish. Patrick peeled himself from his spot along one of Kellin's pillars out front and trailed after Winter like she was his mother duckling.

 

"How did it go?" he asked, while catching up to her. Winter huffed and chose to tune him out. He asked a couple of other questions about what was next, but stopped soon after realizing she wouldn't answer. He sighed upon defeat and silently climbed into the passenger seat of the Chevy Impala. Neither of them said a word the entire way back to that familiar, eerie manor in which their boss carried out his work.

 

Patrick accompanied her inside where he finally removed himself from her heels and took a space right next to a large, mahogany desk decorated with loose papers and cigarette buds. The whole roomed smelled of ash.

 

Winter plopped herself down onto one of the cushioned seats in front of the desk, resting her heeled feet upon it as well. She then reached up to grab a cigarette from the open pack and lit it lazily. Patrick shook his head at her.

 

"Hastings really doesn't like when you do that."

 

She gave him a split second glare before sighing out a cloud of smoke and leaning her head back. Her eyes fluttered shut, her arms were crossed loosely over her chest. Exhaustion had seeped into her veins, making her limbs feel heavy and that weighted feeling beneath her eyes was becoming more prominent. As usual, whenever fatigue invaded her system, her mind became a bit muddy and her thoughts became a lone wanderer.

 

Behind her eyelids, she pictured herself younger, nicer, more naive. Everything Kellin said this afternoon really forced her to reflect on everything. Mainly herself. Had she really changed that much? In the year and a half that she's been working for Dr.Hastings, had she really become that different of a person? In her head, she always felt the same. She still loved music--all aspects of it. She still loved playing guitar, writing songs, writing stories, creating  art in general. She still considered herself to be an artist, and she still thought that she was the same as she was when she was fifteen years old. Just tougher. Improved. An independent, strong-minded individual who refused to be victimized no matter what. Winter had learned not to let her enemies walk all over her, to not let them win. Sure, at times, she seemed heartless, and there have been several occasions where people accused her of being a sociopath. But what was so bad about being self-reliant? For the most part, at least...what was so wrong about growing up and being an adult? About doing what needs to get done? Being mature? Why was it so hard for friends to accept that partying and almost dying from three-day benders was no longer a part of her agenda? Whether they liked it or not, she wasn't going to waste her time by doing body shots off of strangers and snorting Xanax off of some random girl's tits. There comes a time in your life when you need to grow up and start being productive. Maybe her friends didn't approve of her line of work, but at least she's working. At least she earns her income and doesn't rely on mommy or daddy to pay for her shit. Not that she really has either of those things anymore. It's arguable she never had them to begin with. But that was besides the point.

 

Besides, this is what she's good at. This job requires her to be forceful and resilient. Loud and commanding. Dominant, authoritative, and sometimes mean. In other words, it was not a job for pussies. If Winter wasn't able to channel her inner cunt, she likely would have been shot dead on her first day.

 

Seemingly out of nowhere, there was a slam and the sound of someone's frustrated cursing. Winter wrenched her eyes open to see Dr.Hastings seating himself at his desk. His bright white lab coat was wrinkled in the arms and his thinly rimmed spectacles sat crooked on the bridge of his nose. Based on the way his hair was arranged sloppily into a bun and the deep bags underneath his eyes, he was just as tired as Winter was. Probably more.

 

Dr.Hastings, or Alfred Ashford Hastings, had graciously taken Winter into employment when she was only fifteen, still a kid, really. She'd been introduced to him doing a very unstable time in her life. A time when she was more than ready to piss her life away like it was nothing. Everyone around her knew she was on a continuous downward spiral toward self destruction. She had no direction, she'd been out on her own for three years at that point. Things were not looking good. And her girlfriend, who is a considerable amount of years older than her, knew this better than anyone. But instead of standing around and letting her drink herself to death, she took action. She introduced her to her 'friend', really her 'business' partner, and luckily, he took an interest in her.

 

The job started out relatively small. Since she was still so young and going through a substance detox, the most she did was accompany Valerie, her girlfriend, on drug runs. She had been responsible for counting the money. But almost as soon as she turned sixteen, Dr.Hastings started letting her have more responsibility. And after a particularly sour encounter with a strung-out man ready to kill everyone at the drop of a hat, she proved herself to be fearless, agile, and scary. Nobody would have guessed that a less than five-foot tall little Asian girl could scare a grown man into submission.

 

Since then, she's become one of Dr.Hastings' favorite employees. He even seemed to like her more than Patrick. A lot more than Patrick. Yet even so, he still insists on torturing her with that useless man's presence.

 

Fucking sadist.

 

"Must you use my desk as a foot stool?" Dr.Hastings eyed her conspicuously. She grinned at him proudly, showing off her pearly fangs.

 

"Must you keep burdening me with that useless shit you call an employee?"

 

Patrick coughed angrily and glared daggers at the albino, who couldn't seem to care less that she just insulted him right to his face.

 

"Kirijo, please," the doctor groaned, almost as if he were in physical pain while rubbing his temple. "I'm way too damn zonked to argue with you, today."

 

"Whatever." she grumbled. She then reached into her trousers pocket, pulled out a thick wad of cash, and tossed onto his desk. "There. That's the loot I've gathered today. Could we make this quick, though? Valerie wants me home earlier tonight, so..."

 

Dr.Hastings didn't say anything in response, only flicked through the cash, counting carefully and finally throwing a little less than half back at her. Winter wordlessly took it, stuffed it back into her pocket, put out her diminished cigarette, and stood back up.

 

"Is that all for today?"

 

"For today, yes. Tomorrow will be busier, though, so I suggest getting a good nights rest."

 

"Yeah, fine, whatever." She mainly brushed him off and headed toward the door.

 

"I'm serious, Kirijo!"

 

"Okay! Fucking christ!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Like Lovers Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. You should listen to the song Like Lovers Do by Hey Violet. Okay bye.

The scent of lavender incense and ripe, red wine crept up Winter's nostrils when she entered into the house she and her girlfriend of four and a half years shared. She shut and locked the door behind her and shrugged off her black Burbury coat, draping it over the arm of the sofa. Valerie must be home already.  She smiled at the thought and sauntered further in to see her girlfriend at the dinner table, finishing the last of her paperwork. Upon coming into the room, Valerie gazed up, revealing her icey blue eyes, bleach blonde locks and fair complexion of skin. Her tall, slender frame stood up and her never ending legs sauntered towards Winter, arms ready to take her in. Once they were close enough, they laced themselves around Winter's waist while Winter wrapped her arms around her neck. Valerie rested the bottom of her chin upon her head while the shorter Asian made a pillow of Valerie's bosom. They both sighed in content. 

 

"How's my babygirl been today?" Valerie cooed while running bony fingers over the back of Winter's neck. Winter exhaled slowly. 

 

"Ugh. It was fine, I guess."

 

"doesn't sound like it was fine."

 

A little groan slipped through her lips ad she gingerly wiggled out of the taller girl's arms in order to head into the spacious kitchen where the wine glasses were kept. They sat precariously on the counter, a little more than half full. Looks like someone's been dipping into it already.

 

"Did you and Hastings get into another argument?"  
  


"No," she grumbled in response. In some ways, she wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. She had a fairly lenient boss, her job paid good money, she had a controlling yet lovable girlfriend, and she lived in a lavish home. How many almost-eighteen year-olds are able to say hey did all of this themselves? She had an easy, privileged life, now. She should be ecstatic that she can easily afford Louie Vuitton bags and gorgeous six-inch heels. She was in a really good place now. So why did it feel like there was something wrong?

 

"Were the clients particularly difficult today?" Valerie tried again. 

 

"No," honestly, they really weren't. If anything, they were just irritating. Especially those suburban soccer moms who expressed their undying concern for her and her current occupation. As for the more...eccentric bunch, she'd proven to them multiple times that she could seriously hurt them if they tried anything. Some of them took her seriously, and the ones that didn't, well...

 

"Then what's got you so down, baby?"  
  


Strong hands crept up her shoulders, kneading softly. The wine warmed Winter's chest, and that combined with Valerie's skilled hands made her shut her eyes and throw her head back. Plump lips pressed themselves at the crook of her neck in a tender fashion. "Tell me what's wrong," she whispered. 

 

Winter shook her head slowly. "It's nothing, babe."  
  


"bull _shit_ it's nothing." Valerie whispered lowly into her ear, but the way she said it made it sound seductive, suggestive. Instead of scaring her into confessing, her words shot through and down to her core. A dull throbbing began, and she cursed herself for always being at that woman's mercy. But it wasn't like she could control it. She couldn't help that Valerie had this power over her. 

 

"Valerie," she half moaned.

 

"Tell me," her whisper turned into more of  growl, and her hands started going lower and lower until they were clutching possessively at the space just above her hip bones. Her fingernails dug into her skin, but just barely. Enough to demonstrate what she could do. Enough to have Winter leaning back into Valerie's chest. "you know I'll always take care of you." 

 

_'By take care of me you mean control me?'_

 

Winter bit back that thought, focusing on nothing but her girlfriend's hands feeling all over her body, making sure not to neglect a single part of her. They caressed her toned abdomen, ghosted over her chest and sweetly went over her quaking thighs. The tension was becoming denser by the second, and it was only a matter of time before they both lost control. But for right now, Valerie's movements were painfully slow. And she never once ventured further than the waistband of her trousers. She teased her a bunch, making her think she'd touch Winter where she needed her the most. But then she'd yank her hands away and chose to focus on her breasts instead. Fingers slipped underneath her shirt to graze over perky nipples had Winter's knees trembling. Valerie's smirk could be felt against the back of her beck, and her breathing became rapid. 

 

"Valerie, please..." she begged.

 

"Shh..."  
  


Another sigh of pleasure could be heard when Valerie lightly kissed her neck. "I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good."

 

Before she could anticipate, the tall blonde took the initiative in raising Winter's arms above her head and then stripping the sweater off her body. Valerie could make out the shape of Winter's torso from behind. She licked her lips at the sharp curves, the bones that jutted out slightly on her upper back and the feeling of her tight muscles under her palms. She then let her fingers wander back up to grope gently at her breasts and yank her bra down. Winter gasped at the sudden cold air, but was warmed up quickly, courtesy of her girlfriend. 

 

"Mmm, fucking gorgeous." Valerie continued to knead and massage those sensitive buds for another several moments, just to torture Winter some more. She did this until she decided it had to go, no matter how sexy it looked. 

 

Her entire upper half was left completely bare. Winter tried turning around to face her with the intention of getting her undressed as well. After all, it was only fair. But Valerie pressed tightly up against her, practically crushing her against the kitchen counter. "Be my good girl, Lady Blanca. Stay where you are." she ordered. A mewl of desperation emitted from the back of her throat. "Patience, honey." Her breath in the shorter girl's ear made shivers travel down her spine like an electrical current. Valerie crouched just a bit to reach Winter's stilettos. She undid the straps and tossed them aside when she got them off completely. She then reached up to pull down the black cigarette pants. They pooled around her shoeless feet. She stepped out of them and sucked in a sharp breath when the blonde palmed Winter through her underwear. She rubbed her clit agonizingly slow, not allowing for anything to build quite yet. She withdrew her hand. Winter whined.

 

"Val, please!"

 

"What'd I sat about being patient, baby?"

 

The girl under her only offered an _im_ patient whimper as response, which made Valerie chuckle. "You beautiful little brat."

 

The taller of the two stood up straight, pulling her girlfriend tighter against her body. Now that she didn't have a pair of six inch stilettos on, she was a lot more vulnerable and she top of her head just barely reached Valerie's collar bone. It made their alpha-omega dynamic more obvious. It made Winter feel small, easily debauched. Normally, she absolutely despised that feeling, but Val was so good at making her feel wondrous and golden that the jaw-dropping pleasure overrode sensations of feeling unfairly dominated. 

 

After another moment of rubbing her through the thin fabric, she slid her hand to cradle her throbbing sex and massage it with her entire hand. Meanwhile, her other free one wrapped itself around her pale, pretty neck. She squeezed enough to restrict her breath intake just a bit, but not enough to strangle her. Just the way she liked it. It was definitely enough pressure to make her head swim and increase the feeling she got when Valerie harshend her movements. Her index and middle finger pressed firmly down onto her clit and went in circular motions, which caused her knees to grow weak. It was truly astonishing how such small movements could have her trembling so hard. 

 

"You like that? Huh?"

 

She managed a weak nod before the pressure increased and Winter jumped.

 

"V-Val!"

 

"Shh,"

 

The harsh. circular motions were starting to pay off, now. The pleasure was stacking up like a pile of plates. She was adding more to the top, and soon, it would collapse, all the glass would come crashing down and Winter's body would be spent. All by just two fingers. 

 

"You wanna come, baby?"

 

"Y-Yes...!"

 

"Gonna make you come to fucking hard, you'll be seeing stars, darling."

 

"Mmm! Please! Please, Val!" Her voice trailed off into a disappointed whine when Valerie retracted her hand and loosened her grip upon her throat. For a brief moment in time, it seemed like the fun was over. But then the tall blonde put her hands on her waist and guided Winter to where she stood face to face with her. She leaned down to brush their lips together, wasting no time in diving headfirst. She left no part of her mouth unexplored. By the time she pulled away, she had the distinct flavor of spearmint gum and blood red wine on her tongue. Quite possibly the sweetest thing she's ever tasted.

 

With half lidded eyelids, Valerie gripped the back of Winter's thighs only to wrap them around her waist. She made to sure to maintain a steady grip so as to prevent her from slipping away. She started back towards the dining room, all the while, Winter busied herself by grazing her sharp teeth along her neck and suckling softly. Valerie expressed her enjoyment by grasping the back of her head, encouraging her skilled lips. The neck kissing only ceased when Val laid the albino down across the dining table, keeping her legs wrapped around her waist. Winter's ivory cheeks were flushed bright pink, her chest was heaving and her sex was still throbbing, begging to be touched. Winter's hands always had to seek out something to grab onto during times like this. 

 

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous are?"

 

"I-I-"

 

"All mine. You're all mine. I hope you know I never intend to let you go. Ever." 

 

Valerie consummated this declaration with another heated lip lock, this time, much slower than the last. Intense, passionate. That's how it felt. 

 

Before she got too carried away, the tall blonde slid her way up Winter's thigh to grab the waistband of her remaining piece of fabric. It was yanked off less than two seconds later and she was finally left completely naked. Cold air smacked her sex, her arousal spiked out of control. Once again, Valerie got straight to the point. She dropped to her knees with her hands holding onto her thighs, keeping them wide open. She licked her lips, eager to dive back in. 

 

And dive back in, she did. In record time, she had Winter's cunt completely trapped in her mouth. Her tongue darted out to stroke the sides, not quite touching her clit yet. Winter's airy gasps only drove her further. She slowly dragged her tongue upward, wide and flat, finally going over that little bundle of sensitive nerves. The action had her arching her back off the table, and even more so when she drilled her tongue right into her tight heat. She thrust it in and out as fast as she could for several long, drawn out moments. It hit her sweetest spot perfectly, and it had her toes curling and tingles racing all the way up her legs. 

 

"F-Fuck me!" she cursed brokenly. Valerie retracted just slightly, her mouth still hung onto her sex and when she spoke the words vibrated against her, adding to the overall experience. 

 

"Isn't that what I'm doing now, baby girl?"

 

"G-God! Ngh!"

 

She chuckled lowly, then went right back in, stroking back up to her clit. Her tongue swirled around the little pearl a few times, making sure to take her sweet, sweet time. Just when Winter was about to start begging for her to quit the teasing, Valerie took her clit in between her lips and sucked harshly, then let it go. She repeated the process, doing it over again and again until Winter's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she could no longer keep still no matter how hard she tried. Valerie remedied this by bringing her left arm to press down on her abdomen, forcing her to hold still. She used her other hand, wiggling two slim fingers of her and making a 'come hither' motion. The pads of her fingertips kept brushing over her g-spot while continuing to suck her clit. Winter's moans had gotten much louder and frantic and she fist her hands into Valerie's hair. Fingernails scraped against her scalp, soliciting an animalistic growl. She dug her digits in deeper and curled them just right. 

 

"God f-fucking...!AH!" Winter nearly shrieked. Valerie squeezed in a third finger, and Winter swore she was seeing things just like her girlfriend promised. 

 

"You taste so fucking heavenly, I could do this all goddamn night."

 

Valerie started licking frantically up her clit while thrusting her digits in and out, in and out at a fast, steady pace. 

 

The stacked plates were bound to fall down at any moment, now. WInter's eyes shut tightly and she threw her head back. What sounded like a cross between a moan and a sob crawled out of her throat, she could no longer speak coherently. Just a string of desperate curses, sobs, and shrill mewls. This was a sign that her orgasm was nearing and it was nearing fast. They both knew this. Especially Valerie. She knew Winter better than anyone else, it was almost scary. 

 

"Come for me, baby," she spoke against her clit, having gone back to that sucking motion that had her melting. "Come all over my fucking face, don't hold back, come, sweetheart." It bordered on that of a command than an encouragement, and, fuck it that didn't bring her closer to the edge. 

 

Before she knew it, the white heat that filled her belly became overwhelming. Her voice got higher, eyelids tighter together and she let out a shrill gasp as crippling tidal waves--no, a fucking _tsunami_ of unadulterated pleasure smashed into her. "VALERIEEE!" she shrieked. The entire time as her orgasm rushed through her, Valerie never slowed down. She fucked her right through it, only slowing down once the waves had begun to calm down. She made sure to swallow up every last bit of slick until she was completely licked clean. Her breathing was still rapid as Valerie surfaced from her wrecked cunt and hovered over her, legs still spread on either side of the tall girl's hips. The rough fabric of her jeans pressed against her, and Winter's fingers weakly scratched at her shoulders. God, she was exhausted. Valerie grinned, then went down to kiss her tenderly. 

 

"I can't ever get enough of you."

 

Winter let out a sigh of content and tightened her hold. The taller blonde chortled at the albino's exhaustion. She took to stroking her hair, smoothing her bangs away from her face. She pecked her forehead with a smile. 

 

"Now, will you tell me what had you on the verge of a breakdown?" She could have sworn Winter shook her head, bu her movements were so small that it was barely noticeable. "Please?"

 

"It's stupid."

 

"Not when it comes to you."

 

"Val..."

 

"Winter." she playfully mocked. "Come on, I just wanna know how to make you feel better."

 

"You just did."

 

"A good come can only go so far."

 

Winter pursed her lips and thought for a moment. Was it really a good idea to tell her about the conversation she endured earlier? What if she overreacted? What if she took it the wrong way? What if it lead to another spat? Or worse? 

 

"Winter-"

 

"It...It's not even worth mentioning. Kellin just said some things that were...uncalled for. It doesn't even matter."

 

This caught Valerie's attention if it wasn't already caught. She cocked her head to the side just a bit and furrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of things did he say?"

 

"It doesn't-"

 

" _What kind of things did he say_?" she pressed. 

 

"He just...He thinks I'm in a bad place, and...well, he's just not exactly your biggest fan. But what he thinks shouldn't matter, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

 

"But it does matter, doesn't it?" she deadpanned. 

 

"No!"

 

"You don't agree with him, whatever he said. Right?"

 

She thought it was a rhetorical question, so she didn't give an answer. The woman pinning her down grew tense. She suddenly slammed a hand down on the table mere inches away from the small girl's head, much like how Winter did earlier. It made her jump and the searing look that Val was giving put her on edge. " _Right_?"

 

"Valerie, it doesn't matter." She tried to remain calm. She really didn't want to fight right now. The day was stressful enough as it is. "It's all just bullshit, let's just move on. Please."

 

"But you're not disagreeing with him." she growled.

 

"You don't even know what he said!

 

"I bet I can guess! He said I was shit, didn't he? That I'm not good for you, that I'm a fucking blight on you! That's what he told you, didn't it?"

 

"Well, yes, but-"

 

"But nothing!" she cut her off. "That little cretin needs to learn how to bite his tongue!"

 

"He's just worried about me," Winter tried to reason. So far, it had only made her girlfriend angrier. 

 

"Why? What have you told him!?"

 

"I haven't told him anything! Jesus fucking christ!"

 

"Then why is he saying shit like that?" Valerie demanded.

 

By now, Valerie wasn't the only one getting fed up. 

 

"Because he was there for me when I came crying to him about how I fucked everything up, or so I thought! He was there at the party when you took advantage of me!"

 

"Fucking fantastic! We're back to this old shit again!"

 

"Well, can you really blame him for still not liking you?" Winter snapped. Valerie shook her head incredulously. 

 

"I was _drunk_ , it was a _mistake_. A mistake I made _three years ago_. And it's none of his goddamn business! I thought we were past this!" 

 

"You didn't make a mistake, you committed a crime!" Winter shoved the taller woman off of her and got up from the dining table. She started her way back to the kitchen where her clothes laid, abandoned. 

 

"You certainly weren't begging me to stop when I ate you out and gave you the best orgasm of your life!"

 

"You also manipulated me into becoming a drug mule!" Winter stepped into her trousers and ripped her shirt over her head. Valerie stomped forward, nostrils flaring. 

 

"I _saved_ you! I gave you an opportunity to crawl out of the shit hole you were living in! If it weren't for me, you'd still be cutting yourself under a bridge in Boston!"

 

With the way her face paled, you'd think she was just told her whole family was dead. Her face read utter betrayal, and for a second, she wanted to break down sobbing. How dare that woman bring that up.

 

"Fuck you, Dernbach! Is that all I am to you!? A fucking charity case!? Or did you just 'save' me so you have an excuse to control every part of my life!?"

 

"Control you? I take care of you! I give you everything you could ever want! How bout' a little gratitude once in a while!"

 

"How bout' a go fuck yourself!" Winter suddenly grabbed a ceramic plate from the sink and with the force of a thousand angry men, she chucked the place across the room, aiming it at her lover's head. Luckily, Valerie ducked just in time to avoid being hit. The dish broke on impact. Chunks of white glass went falling down like bread crumbs. "You fucking psycho BITCH!" 

 

The blonde stood back up with flames in her eyes. "Oh, I'm the psycho bitch!? Was that _me_ who threw a fucking plate at your head!?"

 

"It's the least you fuckin' deserve, you piece of shit! I throw shit at you, and you like choking people for fun! You SICK FUCK!"

 

"Shut up, slut! You love it!" Valerie sneered. 

 

"Uh, really!?Was I loving it when you nearly landed me in the hospital!? Or when the bruises were so bad I had to wear a scarf for weeks!?"

 

"I told you I was sorry!" she defended.

 

"Sorry doesn't make any of this better! It doesn't prove Kellin wrong!" Winter yelled back.

 

"So you agree with him after all?"

 

"Maybe I fuckin' do! Maybe I agree when he says I shouldn't have to be around you anymore! That I should be with someone my own age! Being a normal fucking teenager! I should be applying for universities, not being held at gun point every other day!"

 

Angry tears overflowed onto the taller girl's face. They were red and hot, but her voice was much scarier. "I warned you beforehand that this job is dangerous. That is on _you_!"

 

"You shouldn't have given me this job in the first place! Who fucking does this to a sixteen year old!?"

 

"Oh go cut me a fucking river!"

 

Winter froze with wide eyes. Now, tears were going down her face as well. Why did Valerie always bring up this sensitive of a topic whenever they fought? Why did she always have to use her past self harm against her? It wasn't fair. In fact, it was extremely fucked up. It hurt way worse tan any switchblade to the arm ever did. 

 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Winter's voice lowered dangerously. "You sick fucking sadist!" she then grabbed a knife from the knife block without looking. "You'd fucking get off watching me bleed! Is this what you want?" Valerie watched angrily as Winter brought the knife up to the palm of her hand and made a deep gash easily over three inches long. Blood welled up instantaneously and dripped creepily down onto the floor. Winter didn't even so much as wince at the pain. She hardly felt it due to the fiery rage and adrenaline coursing through her veins. "IS THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT!?" The tall blonde merely crossed her arms.

 

"Figures you'd hurt yourself just to spite me."

 

"Spite you...Admit it, Val. You love seeing me bleed! You always have! Shall I do it some more? Give you more of a show!?" she lifted her sleeve and swiftly slashed the knife over her wrist, again, barely feeling the pain. 

 

"Yeah, why don't you cut a little deeper." she spat sarcastically. 

 

"You ARE taking enjoyment out of this! You twisted CUNT!"

 

By now, there were about six more deep wounds along her arm, and it dripped with dark vital fluid. Red liquid poured out on the tile floor, and the tears streaming down her face just made her look even crazier. She threw down the knife with great force, and blood went splattering onto Valerie's cheek. She didn't even flinch or go to wipe it off. 

 

'Cute." she snarled and took a few steps forward. "Why are you so hellbent on making me miserable?"

 

"You're miserably, that's funny. YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" She stomped forward and shoved her girlfriend's chest. She didn't budge. At least, her feet didn't. But not even a split second later, she reeled her arm back and raked it across Winter's face. It was enough force to make Winter's torso turn to the side, and her nails cut her cheek. Now, both girls were seeming with rage. Although, Valerie had managed to remain calm thus far. Winter, however, had been more than ready to brawl from the start. 

 

She slowly craned her head back around to stare at her. Her eyes looked demented, her lips were parted, her chest was heaving. Valerie stared down with just as much hatred and malice. For a moment, which seemed to last forever for the two of them, things were silent and seemingly simmered down. The calm before the storm. And then, with enough fury to fuel a plane, Winter lunged like a cat, effectively knocking her girlfriend to the ground. She grunted as the back of her skull smacked into the shiny tiled ground. She was caught off guard for enough time to allow Winter to allow two good hits at her face before going straight for the throat. Delicate fingers coiled around a slim neck and squeezed as hard as they could. Valerie grunted once more, then fisted both hands into the albino's hair and flipped her onto her back. 

 

"You wanna fuckin' play _little girl_?" the tone in her voice was demented and perhaps if it were any other situation, Winter would be terrified. But she was currently seeing red, and she knew she could be much scarier if she wanted. 

 

Valerie wrapped her hands around her neck this time and squeezed even harder. The girl beneath her wheezed and scratched blindly, her manicured nails raking over her cheeks and even managing to nick her eyeball. She winced and growled, then used her strength to lift her head and continuously slam it down over and over again. Hot pain spread like a virus through her head, making her dizzy. 

 

"You wanna FUCKIN' PLAY1?"

 

While this was happening, Winter managed to wiggle one of her feet against her stomach and kicked her away. Val let out an infuriated yell while she scrambled to stand and growl. 

 

"Kellin," she panted. Her voice was rough and raspy and almost pathetically weak after the abuse it suffered. "Was right," she huffed. "You...are a fucking... _vile_ woman!"

 

"Is that so?" she quirked a row in an amused manner. 

 

With a final, desperate groan, Winter sauntered out of the house. If Valerie as calling to her and telling her to come back, she didn't hear. She was too busy trying to get rid of the throbbing in her head. 


End file.
